Mysterious Zero
by XJ-Zero
Summary: Starring Zero from Megaman X. STORY FINISHED! Jenny finds a red robot of unknown origin who is only known as Zero. Little does she know of the terror that dwells within Zero himself and the effect it will have on her.
1. Red Robot

MLAATR: Mysterious ZERO By David L. Bonilla  
  
Cast:  
  
Jenny (XJ-9): a super powered teenage robot with an arsenal of built in weapons. Though designed as a teenager, Jenny is only 5 years old.  
  
Brad: Jenny's best friend. He is a positive spirited person though not very wise when it comes to great ideas.  
  
Tuck: Brad's little brother. Always wanting to do everything his brother or Jenny is, Tuck can be quite a pest. Rarely does he prove useful.  
  
Sheldon: A five-foot teenage geek who has a crush on Jenny. He is also a mechanical genius.  
  
Silver Shell: A robot that was built and controlled by Sheldon. Although built to make robot boys look like jerks, Sheldon now uses the Silver Shell to help Jenny, who does not know the Shell's true identity.  
  
Ms. Wakeman: Jenny's creator/mother, a famous scientist who set out to create the perfect global defense robot. Wakeman created all of the XJ units.  
  
Zero: a robot that's not known much of at this point.  
  
NOTE: Jenny© (My Life as a Teenage Robot) and all related characters are copyrighted productions of Nickelodeon Studios. Zero© (Megaman X) is a copyrighted production of CAPCOM.  
  
This story is based on already produced ideas so it may or may not sound original, but I'll do my best to be creative.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Setting: Jenny's basement  
  
Jenny looks at her sisters as they sleep, knowing that they may never be awakened again. It does get lonely knowing that she is the only robot on earth with a mind of her own. She walks out the room turning the lights off behind her.  
  
Jenny walk outside where Brad is waiting for her.  
  
BRAD: Hey, Jenny what took you so long?  
  
JENNY: Oh, nothing. Is there anything you think we can do today?  
  
BRAD: It's summer, how about we take a trip to the city pool?  
  
JENNY: Brad, I'll rust.  
  
BRAD: Oh yeah...  
  
Jenny's chest open up then her telecom come out. Her mother is on the screen.  
  
MS. WAKEMAN: XJ-9, I need you to come to the lab immediately. I have some errands for you to run.  
  
JENNY: (Annoyed) I'm right outside mom, you could've just stepped out to tell me that.  
  
MS. WAKMAN: I know that, but just sat down and it was too comfortable to get up. Now get over here.  
  
The telecom closes and returns to its place.  
  
JENNY: Sorry Brad, looks like my moms got something for me to do.  
  
BRAD: That's okay Jenny. I'll just go to the mall.  
  
JENNY: You always go to the mall.  
  
BRAD: Hey, the restaurants give a lot free samples and I'm a big fan of "free". Bye.  
  
Brad walks away. Jenny goes to the lab.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: XJ-9, we're running low on raw materials and I need you to go to some labs to pick up spare parts.  
  
JENNY: (Confused) I didn't know labs would have anything to spare.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: You'd be surprised. Anyway, most of them are abandoned. I'm going to upload a map so you can locate them.  
  
Ms. Wakeman plugs a cord into the back of Jenny's head and upload the map. Jenny then flies off to the labs.  
  
At every lab Jenny collects material, most of them electronic. She brings them all home, but then notices that she missed one lab. It is an abandoned one.  
  
Jenny lands at the entrance. The labs is isolated and in terrible. It could probably be sold as scrap altogether. Jenny breaks down the door to look inside.  
  
It is a robotics lab. Designs are thrown about and parts lie everywhere. Jenny starts to collect what she can until she notices a door on the floor itself. She forces it open. It breaks and collapses causing her to fall in. She gets up wiping the dust off of her. A light suddenly turns on in the middle of the room. There is a large capsule.  
  
Jenny approaches curiously as to what it is. As she gets closer she sees a figure inside. She's surprised by what she sees.  
  
It is a male robot. His color is red, and blonde hair flows down his back. He stands tall and strong. He seems to be in state of suspended animation. A slab of metal is grafted to the capsule with a reading on it. Jenny reads it.  
  
JENNY: Zero.  
  
End chapter 1.  
  
If you like it PLEASE E-MAIL ME!!! 


	2. Who is he?

Chapter 2  
  
Jenny stepped back to get a better look at the red robot.  
  
JENNY: Another robot... just like me?  
  
Jenny then recalls what had happened when she awoke her sisters.  
  
JENNY: Maybe he should be left alone too.  
  
She picks up the scrap and leaves immediately. She may have done the right thing but now she can't stop thinking about him.  
  
Back at the lab, Jenny drops the scrap metal into it's proper place. She is silent. Just as she is about to leave, her Ms. Wakeman calls her.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: XJ-9 , is something wrong?  
  
JENNY:How could you tell?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I built you, so of course I can tell. It clearly says "something on mind" on the back of your head.  
  
It literally says "something on mind" on the back of Jenny's head.  
  
JENNY: Well(hesitantly), I saw something or someone for that matter out there. He...  
  
MS WAKEMAN:(Interupting) XJ-9, before you go on I want to keep in mind that you are robot and couldn't really carry any permanent relationship if you wanted to, but if you choose to, be weary about the limitations that you have.  
  
JENNY: Uhh...oookayyy. Thanks?  
  
Jenny walk out. As she leaves, it says "annoyed" on the back of her head. Ms Wakman frowns after reading it.  
  
In her room, Jenny lies on her bed looking at the cieling. Brad enters through the window, holding several types of foods on tooth picks.  
  
BRAD: Jenny! How'd garbage collect go?  
  
JENNY: How do you know about that?  
  
BRAD: Me and Tuck saw you fly by several times.  
  
Tuck now enters through the window gasping.  
  
TUCK: Why do you always go through the window?  
  
BRAD: I... don't... know.  
  
JENNY: For you information, I was collecting spare parts for mom's lab.  
  
TUCK: So that's what all that garbage was.  
  
Jenny glares at Tuck.  
  
TUCK: What?  
  
BRAD: Anyway, did you see anything cool out there.  
  
JENNY: Actually... I saw something very strange at the last lab I visited.  
  
BRAD: What was it?  
  
JENNY: It was another robot, just like me. He had red armor,and long blonde hair, but he was sleeping.  
  
BRAD: Didn't you try to wake him.  
  
JENNY: After that incident with my sisters, I don't think it would be a good idea.  
  
BRAD: Hey, your sisters help alot with the dam. They may have been flawed, but they did serve thier purpose. Maybe this robot your talking about will be different.  
  
JENNY: Maybe your right. I guess I'll go back to see if there are any records on him.  
  
BRAD: I'll go with you!  
  
JENNY: No, it would probably be better if you stay here.  
  
BRAD: Two heads are better than one.  
  
Tuck, after listening quietly jumps into the conversation.  
  
TUCK: I wanna go too!  
  
JENNY and BRAD: NO.  
  
JENNY: There's too much of a risk to take you along.  
  
BRAD: Let's go, while there's still light out.  
  
Jenny goes into flight mode and leaves with Brad.  
  
Tuck looks on.  
  
TUCK: There must be a way to go with them.  
  
Tuck notices a jet pack right next to him.  
  
TUCK: Convenience.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Awaken

Chapter 3  
  
Jenny and Brad land at the entrance of the lab.  
  
BRAD: Oooh, spooky.  
  
JENNY: He's in here, follow me.  
  
They go into room where the red robot remains. Brad looks at the nameplate.  
  
BRAD: Zero. (He looks at the robot) Nice armor. What's the deal with the hair?  
  
JENNY: That's what we're here to find out. Try to find some papers. There must be something on him.  
  
Jenny and Brad sift through the debris. They look at whatever they can find. Some of the papers show buster cannon designs. Others show program codes. None hold any specific data on the robot called Zero.  
  
BRAD: We're getting nowhere fast. Why don't we just wake him up and ask.  
  
JENNY: That's too risky! Maybe we can find something upstairs.  
  
Jenny and Brad go upstairs and look in the other rooms. At that moment, Tuck crashes in with the jet pack. He ricochets around the main room screaming, then falls directly into the room wherein Zero is.  
  
JENNY: Did you hear something?  
  
BRAD: Nah. It's probably just falling concrete or something...  
  
Tuck gets up and sees Zero right in front of him.  
  
TUCK: Hmm, it's funny how I landed in this specific spot... oh well.  
  
Tuck walks around the capsule looking at Zero.  
  
TUCK: Cool! I wonder why his hair so long though...  
  
He sees the nameplate.  
  
TUCK: Zero. I guess that names okay. I wonder how you turn him on.  
  
Tuck notices a switch on the far wall of the room. He flips it up. The room lights up and its surroundings are revealed. Near Zero's capsule is a control panel. Tuck approaches it.  
  
TUCK: (Annoyed) I can't do anything with this! I have no idea what these buttons do!  
  
Suddenly, a screen appears above the panel. It displays a message reading:  
  
"Fatal error occurrence in previous activation. Memory Reset? Y/N"  
  
TUCK: This makes it easy.  
  
Tuck presses the Y key.  
  
Steam blows from the capsule, engulfing the room.  
  
TUCK: Uh oh. (Worried) What did I do?  
  
Tuck looks ahead to see that the glass tube of the capsule has disappeared, leaving only Zero.  
  
Zero opens his eyes.  
  
The resulting noise catches Jenny and Brad's attention.  
  
BRAD: What was that?!  
  
JENNY: I don't know, but it can't be good.  
  
They both run to Zero's room. The steam has already cleared the room. Zero is gone.  
  
JENNY: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What happened?! What happened?! Mom is gonna dismantle me if she find out what we were doing here.(Starts gasping)  
  
BRAD: But we didn't do anything.  
  
They then both notice a familiar object to the side, a jet pack.  
  
JENNY and BRAD: TUCK!!!  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Where's Tuck?

Chapter 4  
  
Jenny bursts out the lab with Brad holding desperately on to one of her legs. She zooms all around Tremorton in her desperate search for Tuck. What worries her more is if Zero has anything to do with Tuck's disappearance.  
  
Jenny spots Sheldon waving. She lands.  
  
SHELDON: Hey Jenny! I saw you carrying a lot of parts over town and I was wondering if I could...  
  
JENNY: (Interrupting) That's not important right now! Have you seen Tuck?  
  
SHELDON: Let me think... I did see him pass over with a jet pack screaming.  
  
Brad gets up wiping the dust off him from when Jenny landed.  
  
BRAD: We're already aware of that, but have seen him near town?  
  
SHELDON: Sorry to say I haven't. Is he in some sort of trouble?  
  
Jenny explains what has happened.  
  
SHELDON: Long blonde hair?  
  
JENNY: Never mind that, can you keep an eye out for him?  
  
SHELDON: Jenny, I'll do anything for you. You can count on me.  
  
JENNY: Thanks Sheldon.  
  
Jenny takes off with Brad to continue searching. Sheldon watches.  
  
SHELDON: This looks like a job for the Silver Shell!  
  
He runs off.  
  
The day is getting late and sun begins to set. Jenny and Brad sit down on the sidewalk.  
  
JENNY: How am I going to explain this to mom?  
  
BRAD: How are you going to explain this to my parents?  
  
Jenny frowns at him.  
  
BRAD: Hey, I'm not the one who blabbed about a mysterious robot, thus igniting the curiosity of Tuck.  
  
Jenny moans in despair.  
  
BRAD: Oh, I'm sorry Jenny, but what can we do?  
  
At that very moment, two shadows appear from behind Jenny and Brad. They both look behind each other. It's Tuck, and with him Zero. 


	5. Meet Zero

Chapter 5  
  
Brad jumps up and darts to Tuck.  
  
BRAD: Where were you?! I thought you could've been hurt or worse!  
  
Brad looks up only to see Zero looking down on him.  
  
BRAD: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Jenny approaches Zero slowly getting really close to him. Zero steps back.  
  
ZERO: Hi.  
  
BRAD: AAAHH! It talks!  
  
ZERO: I imagine I would, after talking with Tuck here.  
  
JENNY: You... are...Zero, right?  
  
ZERO: Yes, and you are?  
  
JENNY: (Hesitant) My name is XJ9, but everyone calls me Jenny.  
  
ZERO: You seem a little uneasy. Are you okay?  
  
JENNY: Yeah...I've just never seen another robot similar to myself.  
  
Brad by this time has calmed down.  
  
BRAD: He's just a little taller than you.  
  
TUCK: He doesn't have as many weapons though.  
  
JENNY: Really? (To Zero) What do you have?  
  
ZERO: I only have two weapons: My Z-buster and Z-saber.  
  
Zero's right hand goes into his arm after which his arm transforms into a cannon, his Z-buster.  
  
JENNY: Not much, what can it do?  
  
Zero fires into the air a single shot. It's a small energy shot that lacks power. Zero then transforms his hand back to normal.  
  
BRAD: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, that'll send your enemies screaming...  
  
JENNY: How about the Z-saber?  
  
Zero reaches for the hilt that sticks out from his back. As he pulls it out, a large streak of energy extend from it, the Z-saber.  
  
BRAD: That is one big sword.  
  
Tuck hold up a hot dog on a stick next to the Z-saber.  
  
JENNY: Stop that Tuck.  
  
Zero put the Z-saber back.  
  
JENNY: It doesn't seem like you could do much. Do you remember who built you?  
  
Zero thinks for a moment, then wrenches in pain clutching his head.  
  
JENNY: What's wrong?  
  
ZERO: I don't know. I can't seem to be able to access that information.  
  
BRAD: Maybe your mother can find out.  
  
JENNY: How will we explain him to her?  
  
TUCK: You could just say he's from Japan.  
  
JENNY: (Sarcastic) Yeah, like he's an imported product.  
  
Jenny's telecom suddenly comes out.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: XJ-9, it's getting late. When do you plan to come home? (She notices Zero) Who's this?  
  
JENNY: (Nervous) He's...um...I...  
  
ZERO: My name is Zero. I was just asking Jenny here if you could help me recover some lost data bits.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Oh I see. (She turns to Jenny) XJ-9, you should really learn to be more direct. Bring him over so we I can take a look at him.  
  
The telecom goes back to its place.  
  
BRAD: Well that settles that, Tuck and me are gonna go home now. I guess we'll see you tomorrow.  
  
JENNY: Yeah, later Brad, bye Tuck.  
  
Jenny takes Zero home to her mother's lab. Ms. Wakeman enters.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Zero, it's nice to meet you. (She looks at him up and down) Hardy design, most likely for combat... Why do you have long hair?  
  
Jenny rolls her eyes.  
  
ZERO: I need to know my primary function, but I can't access any of my memory files.  
  
MS WAKMAN: Please sit down.  
  
Zero sits in a seat directed to him. Ms. Wakeman places a cap over Zero's helmet. The computer begins its scan.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: This is very complex programming, and far too large to defragment tonight. I'm going to need you to sleep in here while the computer scans your programming.  
  
ZERO: Agreed.  
  
JENNY: I'm going to bed too. I am tired.  
  
Ms. Wakeman and Jenny exit the lab. Jenny exits last.  
  
JENNY: Good night... Zero.  
  
ZERO: Good night Jenny.  
  
Jenny shuts the lab light off.  
  
Zero closes his eyes. A small electric current sparks on his helmet.  
  
End Chapter 5 


	6. At the Mall

Chapter 6  
  
* (First person view) Walking through a hallway, vision obscured, walks a figure. The screen becomes static, trying to track what is being beheld. A large flash engulfs full view.  
  
Once the view clears, two hands are held up, both drenched in oil. *  
  
Zero wakes up to see Ms. Wakeman standing next to him.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I see you're awake. How did you sleep?  
  
ZERO: It's hard to say. Something's trying to come back to me, but I just can't grasp it.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Well things are sure to become clearer. The scan is complete.  
  
Ms. Wakeman looks at the screen. She's a bit surprised.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Your program is a mess. It's a wonder you're even functioning. It'll take me all day to make sense of this.  
  
ZERO: I don't mean to be a burden...  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Nonsense, it gives me something to do. I'm not exactly a social person.  
  
Brad walks in.  
  
BRAD: Is he ready?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: (How did he get in here?) Ready for what?  
  
BRAD: I was wondering maybe if you're not too busy with Zero, I could show him around town.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I'm not sure if that's a good idea. XJ-9 isn't even awake yet.  
  
ZERO: (To Ms. Wakeman) You're going to busy deciphering my data. I would like to become more familiar with my surroundings.  
  
BRAD: Well then let's go!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: But I don't...  
  
Brad and Zero have already left.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I guess I should get started finding out what makes him tick.  
  
She starts to read the screen.  
  
Brad and Zero approach the Tremorton Mall.  
  
ZERO: This facility is filled with recreational equipment and activities. How do you get any work done here?  
  
BRAD: This is a mall. This is where teens go to goof off and spend money.  
  
ZERO: I don't understand.  
  
BRAD: Come on, I'll show you.  
  
They enter the mall. Brad takes Zero to a game store. As they look at the merchandise, Zero picks up a game entitled "Megaman X".  
  
BRAD: That game's too hard to play, so I wouldn't bother with it.  
  
Zero put it down.  
  
They now go to the restaurant lobby, where Brad usually gets his free samples.  
  
Across the room, Brit and Tiff are drinking soda when they notice Brad and Zero.  
  
BRIT: I say, who is that mechanical monstrosity?  
  
TIFF: I don't know, maybe he's a friend of that XJ-9.  
  
BRIT: Are you even sure it a boy. Look at that long hair.  
  
At that moment, Brad and Zero walk past them. Brit throws an ice cube from her drink in Zero's path. He slips and land face down.  
  
BRAD: Zero! Are you all right?  
  
BRIT: His being all right would indeed make up for his clumsiness.  
  
Brit and Tiff laugh. Zero gets up and looks at Brit.  
  
ZERO: Your accent makes you appear lady-like, but that protrusion coming out of your mouth may make others think otherwise.  
  
Brit covers her teeth and runs away, with Tiff following.  
  
BRAD: That was cold man, real cold.  
  
ZERO: Yet entertaining. What else is there?  
  
BRAD: There's a skate park nearby. Let me show you that.  
  
They go outside.  
  
Back at Jenny's home, Jenny wakes up. She looks at the time. It's 10:00 AM.  
  
JENNY: I overslept!  
  
She runs down to the lab where her mother is still working with Zero's program. Jenny looks around noticing that Zero is not in the room.  
  
JENNY: Where's Zero.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: He went to look around with Bradley. I've been here reading and correcting his memory, and I've come across something strange.  
  
JENNY: What is it?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: There is sub command that keeps moving its location and repeating. I'm trying to isolate it so I can see exactly what it is. XJ-9, I want you to find Zero and stay with him. This sub command may be what's causing him to malfunction.  
  
Jenny zooms out the house.  
  
End Chapter 6 


	7. Zero vs the Shell

Chapter 7  
  
Brad and Zero watch some teens skateboard in the skate park.  
  
ZERO: These skateboarders are very coordinated.  
  
BRAD: I'm pretty sure you could do the same thing, being a robot and all.  
  
ZERO: I doubt it. My hair would probably cause wind resistance.  
  
BRAD: Well anyway, I'm going to get some more food samples.  
  
ZERO: You go ahead; I'm gonna stay here to watch.  
  
Brad goes back to the mall. Zero relaxes watching the skateboarders do their tricks. A massive shadow now appears over him.  
  
???: Excelsior!!!  
  
Zero looks up. It is the Silver Shell. Inside Sheldon controls the Shell, tired since he was up all night looking for Tuck like he had promised Jenny. Now he had found the red robot described to him.  
  
SHELDON: (To himself) His hair really is long...  
  
Silver Shell land directly in front of Zero, towering over the robot.  
  
SS: You have a friend of mine vile creature!  
  
ZERO: (Confused) Excuse me? My name isn't Vile. It's Zero.  
  
SS: Zero shall be the word to describe your existence if you don't tell me where my friend is!  
  
Zero stands up and fronts Silver Shell.  
  
ZERO: (Angered) I don't know who you are pal, but your messing with the wrong robot!  
  
SS: If that's how you want it, then feel the fury of the Silver Shell!  
  
Silver Shell throws a mighty punch at Zero. Zero raises his left hand and blocks the blow. He then reaches for his Z-saber and cuts the Shell's arm off.  
  
SHELDON: He's much stronger than he appears.  
  
SS: You'll pay for that! You don't have a clue how hard it is to find a good repairman!  
  
Silver Shell blasts his eye lasers making a direct hit on Zero. Zero slams to the ground and slides a few feet. Dust fills the view.  
  
SHELDON: Gotcha!  
  
Sheldon pleasing expression turns to surprise as the dust clear. Zero stands and appears unharmed by the blast. He draws out his Z-buster. He fires it at Silver Shell.  
  
Silver Shell's armor is not very strong, so the blast goes right through him. He collapses on his back.  
  
Zero jumps on top of the wrecked body. In the hole he sees movement. He grabs it, pulling up Sheldon.  
  
ZERO: Who are you?!  
  
SHELDON: (Frightened) I'm Sheldon. I was only trying to find the little kid you took.  
  
ZERO: Tuck?  
  
SHELDON: Yeah.  
  
Zero puts Sheldon down.  
  
ZERO: Tuck is fine. I met his brother Brad and his other robot friend Jenny last night.  
  
SHELDON: Really? Gee, I guess I'm sorry for attacking you like that.  
  
Sheldon now notices Jenny arriving.  
  
SHELDON: Oh no!!! I can't let Jenny know that I'm the Shell. Please Zero, don't tell her.  
  
Zero looks at the Silver Shell and thinks for a moment. He then looks up.  
  
ZERO: Fine. I promise I won't tell.  
  
Jenny lands and runs to Zero. Sheldon jumps back in the Shell and pulls down the secondary hatch.  
  
JENNY: Zero! Silver Shell! What happened?!  
  
SS: Oh it was just a misunderstanding. Zero and I were just getting to know each other better. Like why his hair is so long.  
  
ZERO: I still can't answer that question.  
  
Brad returns.  
  
BRAD: Holy cow! What happened?  
  
JENNY: Don't worry Brad. It was just a misunderstanding.  
  
SS: Well now I'm off! Hope to see you again soon!  
  
Silver Shell flies away. Jenny approaches Zero.  
  
JENNY: Zero, my mom thinks she's found what causing your memory loss. I need you to come home.  
  
Just then, Jenny's telecom opens.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: XJ-9! Something terrible is happening! Come home quick!  
  
The screen goes static and turns off.  
  
JENNY: Mom? Mom! She's in trouble. I need to help her.  
  
BRAD and ZERO: We'll go with you!  
  
Brad and Zero grab a hold of Jenny's flight wings. Jenny takes off at top speed.  
  
End Chapter 7 


	8. Home Fortress

Chapter 8  
  
Jenny reaches the house at top speed. As soon as she lands, Weapons shoot forth from around the residence. It literally has transformed into a fortress.  
  
JENNY: I didn't know my house could do that.  
  
BRAD: Your mother's probably trapped inside.  
  
JENNY: I'm going in.  
  
Jenny rushes for the front door. Two laser cannon take aim and blast her away. She gets up and tries again. This time a panel on the walkway opens up and a giant bear trap clamps down on her foot, shakes her around then tosses her away from the house.  
  
JENNY: It's too well guarded. I can't do it alone.  
  
BRAD: Zero and me can help.  
  
ZERO: That's right, we only need to get inside.  
  
JENNY: Most likely it'll be armed inside too.  
  
ZERO: (Smiling) That's a chance I'm willing to take. Brad, grab a trash lid and hold on to dear life.  
  
BRAD: What the...!  
  
Brad quickly grabs a trash lid as Zero seizes and throws him into the danger zone. The two lasers fire, but Brad is protected. Zero dashes for the door. The bear trap opens, but Zero destroys it by the use of his Z- saber.  
  
ZERO: Now's your chance Jenny!  
  
Jenny bursts through the front door. More lasers await her. She navigates through the home avoiding the laser fire. She makes her way to the lab. Her mother is hiding behind a fallen bookshelf.  
  
JENNY: Mom! Are you all right?!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Look out!  
  
Two giant arms shot from out of the main computer and smack Jenny into a wall. Zero runs in with Brad tumbling after.  
  
BRAD: What are those?  
  
ZERO: Nothing good, that's for sure.  
  
The hands turn into fists and knock Zero and Brad alongside Jenny.  
  
Jenny hands transform into carbon blades. She lunges at the arms and slices them off cleanly. To her surprise the wires stretch out and reconnect the severed limbs.  
  
Brad dives behind the fallen bookshelf with Ms. Wakeman.  
  
BRAD: How did this happen?!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I was figuring out Zero's abilities, and then the computer reset itself and attacked me.  
  
Zero lashes out with his Z-saber cutting fists in two. The fists in turn, duplicate into more fists and hit both Jenny and Zero from all directions.  
  
BRAD: Did you find anything that may help?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I did discover one ability Zero could use. (To Zero) Zero! You can charge your Z-buster! Concentrate!  
  
ZERO: Here goes nothing.  
  
Energy starts to build inside Zero's buster. Jenny seeing what is happening guards Zero as he charges. The yellow aura around the buster changes blue. Jenny dodges and Zero fires into the computer. The force explodes with great force. The computer shuts down.  
  
Brad and Ms. Wakeman come out.  
  
JENNY: I've never seen the computer do that before.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: It occurred just as I was trying to isolate that sub command. I'm going to have to access it in DOS mode. Zero, your must stay down here until I can fix you.  
  
BRAD: That stinks.  
  
TUCK: It sure does. I wanted him to meet my friends.  
  
Everyone looks at the lab entrance where Tuck stands disappointingly.  
  
ALL: Tuck...  
  
TUCK: What?  
  
Later that night, Zero sits in a chair in the lab. Jenny is with him.  
  
JENNY: Try to sleep well. You've had a busy day.  
  
ZERO: Quite a lot of action for a first day in life.  
  
Jenny laughs at the comment.  
  
JENNY: Well, I need to get some Z's myself. Tomorrow mom will come here to fix things up. Good night Zero.  
  
ZERO: Good night Jenny. Thank you for putting up with me.  
  
JENNY: Don't worry about it. It's been pretty exciting with you here (She blushes).  
  
Jenny walks out the room. Zero looks on.  
  
His vision flashes and he sees the hallway from his dream. He clutches his head in pain. Then it stops.  
  
ZERO: What's wrong with me?  
  
He closes his eyes and goes to sleep. 


	9. Unleashed

Chapter 9  
  
Ms. Wakeman and Jenny woke up early in the morning. They were just about finished repairing the lab when Zero awoke.  
  
ZERO: You've been busy I see.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: The computer is ready to be checked, and I've added a sync cable for you so we can explore mind along with it.  
  
JENNY: In the meantime, I'm going to see what Brad plans to do. I hope it not the mall this time.  
  
Zero laughs at the comment. Jenny leaves.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Put the sync helmet on, Zero.  
  
Jenny meets up with Brad near his home.  
  
BRAD: How'd everything go at home?  
  
JENNY: Fine, I guess. Mom's just gonna check the computer along with Zero's mind.  
  
BRAD: After what happened, isn't going into his head a tad bit risky.  
  
JENNY: I'm sure mom knows what she's doing.  
  
Back in the lab, the sync has been established.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Zero, I'm giving you access to all your files. You should now be able to open and read them. I will monitor you until we find the problem.  
  
ZERO: Very well. Here I g...  
  
Tuck barges in.  
  
TUCK: Hey! What's up!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I need to replace the locks on this house.  
  
TUCK: Oooooo...can I watch? PLEEAAASE?  
  
ZERO: My friend, it would be wise to leave us in silence.  
  
TUCK: I'll be quiet! I promise!  
  
Zero shrugs his shoulders looking at Ms. Wakeman.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Okay, but we need absolute silence.  
  
TUCK: My lips are zipped.  
  
He brings his fingers across his lips.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Zero, you may now begin.  
  
ZERO: Searching main matrix.  
  
Jenny and Brad are at Mezmers. Brad is drinking a soda while Jenny drinks motor oil.  
  
BRAD: So what are thoughts on this Zero guy?  
  
JENNY: Hard to say. Our lack of knowledge on him makes him so mysterious. I've never been so intrigued by a boy like that.  
  
BRAD: Do I detect a crush?  
  
JENNY: (Blushing) Sorry to say no. For some reason I have this unsettling fear of him.  
  
In the lab.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: The sub command is moving again. Catch it!  
  
ZERO: I've locked on. Attempting to isolate...  
  
Mezmers.  
  
BRAD: Fear? Why would you be afraid of him? You're a walking swiss army knife and he just has a gun and a sword.  
  
JENNY: But we don't know who built him or why he was created in the first place.  
  
In the lab.  
  
ZERO: I've successfully isolated it. Can you access it?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I'm looking at it now. I'm going to translate it. It shouldn't take me more than a few seconds.  
  
ZERO: I'll decipher it as well.  
  
Ms. Wakeman's eyes widen.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Zero!!! Don't...!  
  
ZERO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
TUCK: (Frightened) Zero?  
  
Mezmers.  
  
BRAD: Anyway, I sure hope your mother is careful. The mind is a dangerous thing to mess with.  
  
In the distance a massive explosion is heard. Jenny's homing beacon goes crazy.  
  
At the lab, an injured Ms. Wakeman looks up weakly. Before her is the shadow of Zero. She blacks out as he let's out a horrid laugh of insanity. A wicked smile is expressed on his face.  
  
End Chapter 9 


	10. Hurt and rage

Chapter 10  
  
Jenny jumps from her seat, knocking the table and Brad over. Everyone in the hangout look at her awkwardly. Jenny's homing beacon is still going off.  
  
JENNY: Why is it that these things happen when I'm never around?!  
  
Jenny rockets out leaving a gaping hole in the ceiling. Brad rises from the rubble that fell on him.  
  
BRAD: She could've at least waited for me!  
  
Jenny speeds our Tremorton. As soon as she reaches viewing distance of her home she stops in mid air. She filled with a trembling terror by what she sees. She does not want to believe it, but she can't be blind to the truth.  
  
The home lies in ruins, completely collapsed and enshrouded by dust. Jenny lands still in shock.  
  
JENNY: (Despair)No...mom, please be all right...  
  
In the midst of the concrete, a little movement is seen. Jenny sees it and pulls off the fallen walls. It's Tuck. His arm is twisted and probably broken; his right eye is swollen shut. Jenny picks him.  
  
JENNY: Tuck! Tuck! Can you hear me?  
  
Tuck is shivering violently. He starts hyperventilating.  
  
JENNY: Do you know where mom is?! Where's Zero?!  
  
Tuck starts screaming and doesn't stop. Fire trucks and an ambulance pull up. Jenny hands Tuck over to the paramedics who try to calm him down. She then turns to the firefighters.  
  
JENNY: My mom is still under there! Help me find her!  
  
FIREFIGHTER: We'll get right on it. Men! Move out.  
  
Everyone starts digging. Jenny's hands transform into shovels then she starts scooping. Brad and some other teens come running to the site and help out as well. Brit, Tiff, and even Don Prima are among them digging.  
  
Hours pass. Everyone is tired and sore. Jenny tears through the ruins. Elsewhere, confirmation of a survivor is made.  
  
FIREFIGHTER: We've found her!!!  
  
A smile of relief shines on Jenny's face. She darts to her mother's side. Ms. Wakeman breathes shallowly. Blood trickles slowly down her head. She tries to speak.  
  
JENNY: Don't try to talk. Save your energy...  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Z...Zer...  
  
JENNY: Zero...?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: (Struggling) Be... beware... of... Zero. He... uuuuhhh....  
  
Ms. Wakeman blacks out again. The paramedics examine her.  
  
PARAMEDIC: She's gone comatose. We need to take her to the hospital.  
  
JENNY: (Voice shaking) Will she be OK?  
  
PARAMEDIC: I don't know.  
  
Ms. Wakeman is taken into the ambulance. As they drive away, Jenny drops to her knees. She bursts out in tears, the pain in her is unlike anything she's ever felt before. Brad holds her.  
  
BRAD: I'm sorry Jenny.  
  
Jenny's sadness turns into rage.  
  
JENNY: (Enraged) I'm gonna find Zero and make him suffer for what he's done.  
  
BRAD: (Cautiously) It's too dangerous Jenny. You said yourself that we don't know anything about him. If he did this, then you may be facing something far more powerful than yourself.  
  
JENNY: (Determined to fight) Let me worry about that. You need to be with your brother now.  
  
BRAD: Your right.  
  
Brad starts to walk away, then he turns around.  
  
BRAD: Be careful Jenny.  
  
Brad leaves. Everyone else watches as Jenny flies high into the red sky, miles above Tremorton. Far range scopes go over her eyes. Her target is nowhere to be seen. She searches all around from the open streets to the isolated shadows of the sewers. Zero is nowhere to be found.  
  
Jenny lands on the pavement in an alley, sobbing.  
  
JENNY: (Crying) How could he do this? He seemed so gentle.  
  
Her thoughts are disturbed by another massive explosion. She dries her tears and returns to the sky to investigate. This time it was close. A building in the city is going down. Jenny rushes to the scene and whom she finds is no surprise to her.  
  
Zero stands before her with a blank emotionless expression. Purple electricity flows around him.  
  
JENNY: (Angery) Why Zero?! Why?!  
  
Zero's expression changes to a sinister smile. He laughs without control.  
  
JENNY: I don't know why you were created or who did this to you, but this one thing is certain. You must be stopped Zero!  
  
End Chapter 10 


	11. Jenny VS Zero

Chapter 11  
  
Flames dance behind Zero as the building he destroyed burns. Smoke rises into the evening sky. His smile shrinks to a fear-instilling glare.  
  
Zero feet ignite, thrusting him to Jenny. She is caught off guard.  
  
JENNY: Jet boosters?!  
  
Zero punches her in the face, sending her into a light pole. She's dumbfounded by the attack. Quickly she springs back up on her feet, literally.  
  
JENNY: Okay, you want to it this way, you got it!  
  
Jenny draws out her Fists of Fury. She throws one fist at Zero. He repels the blow with his own punch. Jenny cannot fathom how he is doing this.  
  
She melees her fists only to have Zero block every attempted strike. He grabs both fists and kicks Jenny down.  
  
JENNY: This is impossible. How can he be this strong?  
  
Zero lifts her and slams her head into the nearest building. Jenny breaks free from his grip and jets away to put some distance between them.  
  
JENNY: He's too strong to fight at close range. I'll have to use firepower.  
  
Her hand changes to a laser gun. She takes aim and fires. Zero raises his arms in defense. Jenny continues firing making every hit count. Smoke enshrouds Zero as he endures the barrage. Jenny stops firing.  
  
JENNY: Couldn't handle that, huh?  
  
The smoke clears, and there stands Zero, his armor riddled with blast marks.  
  
JENNY: (Confidently) I guess I over estimated you.  
  
Zero smiles as he transforms his Z-buster. He starts to charge it. Jenny did not expect this.  
  
JENNY: Don't think I'm gonna let you get me that easily.  
  
ZERO: Heh, heh...  
  
Jenny lunges at Zero and punches him down. She pummels him into the pavement. Then Zero pulls out his Z-saber, all the while still charging his Z-buster.  
  
He swipes at Jenny, who dodges the swing. She in turn pulls out her Dyna- sword.  
  
She thrusts a jab, which Zero strikes back with his saber. He then kicks Jenny through a store window. The people inside scramble for cover. All fear the outcome of this battle.  
  
Jenny gets up with her Shiva blades ready. A few yards away, Zero is directly in front of her. The blue aura of his Z-buster has now turned red. This is a next level charge. He points it at her. Jenny freezes.  
  
JENNY: (Worried) I can't let these people get hurt.  
  
Zero fires.  
  
The single shot divides into four separate red beams. Each hit their mark. Jenny burst through the other side of the store. She is heavily damaged and unable to get up. Zero steps on her.  
  
JENNY: (Anguish) I can't let you win...I won't let you...  
  
Zero grabs her by the neck and lifts her above him. She looks at him. A large "W" is visible on the triangular piece on his helmet. She does not recall it being there before. She looks into his eyes and all she sees is pain. He grins.  
  
A surge of electricity is released from the hand he is holding her with. She shrieks in agony. Zero drops her now seemingly lifeless body to the ground.  
  
Jenny rises suddenly. She stands facing Zero. Purple electricity flows around her.  
  
She laughs without sanity.  
  
End Chapter 11 


	12. Error

Chapter 12  
  
Sheldon was not oblivious to the chaos that had erupted in the city. He knew Jenny was involved, but he didn't know how she was fairing. The only thing he could do was hurry home to activate the Silver Shell.  
  
He goes to the scene of the destruction. Jenny is nowhere to be seen. Firefighters hurry to put out the fires.  
  
SHELDON: (Confused) That's odd. Jenny should have been here to take care of this.  
  
It's night, so Sheldon equips Silver Shell's night vision. He then assists the firefighters by blowing the fire away with his Power Fan.  
  
The people cheer and thank Silver Shell. However, inside the robot Sheldon is distraught over where Jenny may be. He flies off to look for her.  
  
In the hospital, Tuck's arm has been taken care of and an ice pack covers his swollen eye. The nurse had to sedate him to calm him down. Brad is at his side.  
  
BRAD: (Sad) Don't worry Tuck. I'm here for you, and Jenny will take care of that monster Zero.  
  
Brad thinks to himself for a moment.  
  
BRAD: How could Zero do a thing like this? Tuck liked him. I even hung with him for a bit. He was a cool guy.  
  
Brad yawns. The night is getting late, yet he stays with Tuck. Eventually he falls asleep.  
  
* Brad finds himself walking through the city. The streets are deserted and the wind howls. There is no color, only shades of gray. Brad wanders around his strange surroundings.  
  
He goes to Mezmers. That too is empty. The mall is a ghost town. Finally he goes to his neighborhood.  
  
Clouds cover the sky as he approaches. Lightning strikes ferociously. Brad is fearful. Then a shadow appears in the form of Jenny. Brad sees it and is relieved. H e goes to her.  
  
Jenny goes to him as well. Her expression is blank. Brad tries to speak, but no voice comes out. Jenny reaches out to him. He opens his arms, but Jenny does not hug him.  
  
She grips his neck and holds. Brad is shocked and tried to free himself. Her grip tightens.  
  
Brad can't breath. He drops to his knees. He tries to call out again with no success. Jenny's form begins to change before his eyes. She changes into Zero. The only sound that can be heard is his laughter...*  
  
Brad wakes up suddenly. Tuck is awake looking at him.  
  
BRAD: (Relieved) Tuck! You're all right!  
  
Tuck does not acknowledge him. He just rubs his cast.  
  
BRAD: Tuck, can you tell me what happened?  
  
Tuck hesitates. Then he speaks.  
  
TUCK: Ms. Wakeman found something in Zero. She told him not to open it, but it was too late. Zero screamed. He looked like he was having a really big headache. Ms. Wakeman pulled the helmet off Zero and...  
  
BRAD: And then what?  
  
TUCK: (Voice quivering) Zero smiled. Electricity was all over him. He grabbed Ms. Wakeman and threw her into the computer screen. I couldn't move. Zero looked at me and crossed his arms. A big ball of light covered him...and that's all I can remember.  
  
Tuck starts to cry and Brad holds him.  
  
BRAD: It's all right little guy.  
  
At that moment, Ms. Wakeman walk into the room, using a cane to support her. A bandage is wrapped around her head.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Hello Bradley.  
  
Brad turns in surprise.  
  
BRAD: Ms.W! I thought you were in a coma!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: That's what they told me when I walked out the room... fools. Where's XJ-9?  
  
BRAD: She went to find Zero. Jenny was very angry about what he did.  
  
Ms. Wakeman is disturbed by this news.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Oh no! She doesn't realize that he's not the one at fault!  
  
BRAD: (Confused) What do you mean?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: She must not fight Zero, for he is under the influence of a virus.  
  
In another part of Tremorton, Silver Shell still looks for Jenny. He spots her standing motionless in the middle of the street. He goes to her.  
  
SHELDON: Something's not right here...  
  
SILVER SHELL: Jenny! I didn't see you at the fire. Why didn't you come?  
  
The electricity surges around Jenny again as she turns to face him. She only grins.  
  
SILVER SHELL: Jenny, you're starting to scare me.  
  
A large thump is heard. Silver Shell turn around. It's Zero who also is grinning.  
  
SHELDON: This can't be good...  
  
End Chapter 12 


	13. Virus

Chapter 13  
  
In the hospital, Tuck's room.  
  
Tuck is watching the TV.  
  
Brad doesn't understand what Ms. Wakeman has told him.  
  
BRAD: A virus? Wouldn't that just make him sick or shut down?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: This virus is different. Instead of multiplying and causing random errors, it attacks the mind in the form of a sub-command. This is like the way a subliminal message affects a human, except all personal values are diminished in the robot.  
  
BRAD: So right and wrong makes no difference to him.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Correct, and that is why XJ-9 should not fight him.  
  
TUCK: Looks like it's too late.  
  
Tuck points to the TV, where they see Jenny facing Silver Shell with Zero.  
  
In the city.  
  
Sheldon starts to sweat. He is unsure of what is going on with Jenny and Zero.  
  
SILVER SHELL: (Nervous) Uhh...Jenny. Are you felling OK?  
  
Jenny remains silent and walks towards Silver Shell. Zero does likewise from behind him. Their slow walk suddenly turns to a mad dash. Sheldon screams and slams the controls. Silver Shell rockets into the air, avoiding the collision. Jenny and Zero slam into each other.  
  
Zero quickly recovers and fires his Z-buster at Shell. Shell dodges only enough for the shot to just graze his chest. He lands on the ground, and then Jenny comes from behind him and grabs his arms, holding him in place.  
  
SILVER SHELL: (Surprised) What are you doing Jenny?!  
  
Zero rushes in and lands blow after blow into the Shell's face. Jenny gets off before Zero kicks Silver Shell in the Chest, leaving him flat on his back.  
  
Whispering is heard among the crowd who watched, wondering amongst themselves if Jenny was good or evil.  
  
Sheldon watches Jenny on screen standing on Shell.  
  
SHELDON: (Sad) What's happened to you?  
  
Jenny's arm transforms into a cannon and aims down. Zero grabs her gun and aims it at Shell's head. Jenny smiles and shoots, destroying the head of the Silver Shell.  
  
Jenny and Zero now turn their attention to the crowd. The people scream and scatter.  
  
In the hospital.  
  
Brad, Tuck and Ms. Wakeman, watch in horror as Jenny and Zero fire on the crowd.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: This has gotten out of hand. Apparently, XJ-9 has been infected.  
  
BRAD: There must be a way to stop them. Wouldn't you know how to stop Jenny?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Not without knowing the exact code of the virus. Since my lab was destroyed and Zero running amok, there is no way I can find a solution.  
  
TUCK: Maybe we can find something at that abandoned lab.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Excuse me? What lab?  
  
TUCK: The lab we found Zero in.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Really? (Looks at Brad with disgust.)  
  
BRAD: Look, I can explain...  
  
MS WAKEMAN: (Interrupting) I guess some good could come of this. Perhaps you could find something useful in that lab.  
  
BRAD: That's what Jenny and I were doing until Tuck woke him up.  
  
TUCK: Hey!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: (Yelling) We're not playing the blame game here. We have important work to do!  
  
BRAD: What's the plan?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Bradley, you need to go to that lab and find as much information as you can on Zero. Do you remember where the lab is.  
  
BRAD: Yes.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Good. Now get to it and take this with you.  
  
Ms. Wakeman hand Brad a communicator.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I'll keep in contact with you in case anything happens and you likewise.  
  
BRAD: You got it Ms. W.  
  
End Chapter 13 


	14. Zero's Data

Chapter 14  
  
Brad managed to find a working jet pack among the debris of Ms. Wakeman's lab. Now off he flew to the lab.  
  
In the meantime, Ms. Wakeman kept watching the havoc that Jenny and Zero had unleashed on Tremorton. Several blocks have been demolished. Police and firemen scramble to help as many people as they can. It has literally turned into a war zone.  
  
Ms. Wakeman speaks into the communicator.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Bradley, have you reached the lab yet?  
  
BRAD: I'm can see it ahead of me.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Good, now hurry. If we don't get that information ASAP, then there won't be much of Tremorton left to save.  
  
Brad dashes into the abandoned lab as soon as he lands at the entrance. He storms the rooms he and Jenny had searched earlier. None of the papers made sense to him. Yet he grabs as many as he can, including several weapon designs.  
  
BRAD: (To the communicator) Ms. W, I got the papers.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Do you see anything on Zero?  
  
Brad sifts through the mess.  
  
BRAD: There's nothing here on him.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Keep looking. If he was built there then there must records.  
  
BRAD: I think I know where to look.  
  
Brad goes to the basement room where they had found Zero. The control panel is still open and working.  
  
BRAD: The computer here is still working.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: See if you can access its files.  
  
Brad types "Zero" into the computer. The only file that appears is one entitled "Project Zero".  
  
Back in Tremorton, Zero slashes a police car in two and blasts away the remains. The triangular piece on his helmet suddenly begins to blink. Jenny tosses a fire truck into a police blockade, then senses Zero's disturbance. She looks over at him. He is looking into the air.  
  
ZERO: Home...  
  
Zero now looks at Jenny. Realizing what he wants, she flies to him. He grabs her wings and then they fly off.  
  
Ms. Wakeman sees this on the TV. In the background, Tuck spits out his hospital food.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Bradley, Zero and XJ-9 just flew away!  
  
BRAD: Where are they going?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I don't know. What have you found so far?  
  
BRAD: I found a file named "Project Zero". I haven't opened it yet.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Do that now.  
  
Brad selects "Project Zero" and then the screen flashes all of Zero's information, including blueprints, programming, and a subfolder called "Maverick Virus".  
  
BRAD: (Gleeful) I think I've found what we're looking for.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Excellent work Bradley! Now press the green button on your communicator.  
  
Brad presses the button and a plug buds out from below it.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Now plug it into any port you can find.  
  
Brad looks around the control panel and finds a port behind it. He plugs the communicator into it. The green button turns red.  
  
The button on Ms. Wakeman's communicator does the same thing.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: The information is being downloaded now. Just wait for the light to turn green again.  
  
BRAD: Will do.  
  
As Brad waits he hears a loud thump coming from outside. He peaks out the basement and gasps in horror as Zero and Jenny walk into the lab.  
  
End Chapter 14 


	15. Hang in there

Chapter 15  
  
Brad knows that Jenny and Zero could easily crush him. He tries to remain silent, but he breaths deeply and shaking. He is overwhelmed with fear.  
  
Zero looks around the main room and takes notice of disturbed dust and debris. Jenny in turn zooms through her vision settings. Brad keeps away from her line of sight by ducking back into the basement.  
  
Brad tip toes to the control panel to check on the communicator. The light is still red. The control panel starts to beep loudly. Brad's heart rate skyrockets.  
  
In the main room, Zero's headpiece flashes again. He looks at the basement entrance. He directs Jenny to it and they enter.  
  
Brad jumps behind a desk and keeps his mouth covered, trying to silence his heavy breathing.  
  
Zero looks at the control panel and the screen, but he does not see the communicator behind it. He begins to type on the control panel.  
  
Two capsules rise from the ground and open. Brad peeks from behind the desk.  
  
Zero directs Jenny into one of the capsules. It closes and cables descend from the top of it. They attach themselves to Jenny's back. Zero returns to the control panel and continues typing. Electric currents flow from the cables into Jenny.  
  
Now Zero enters the other capsule. Just as with Jenny, cables descend and connect to Zero and begin a flow of electricity. Both of them close their eyes.  
  
Brad watches as Jenny and Zero's armor colors begin to change. Zero's red armor transforms to a dark gray. Jenny's blue pigment changes to dark violet and something more happens.  
  
Brad focuses on Jenny's face. He notices a slight tear roll down from her right eye.  
  
BRAD: (Whispering) I know you're in pain Jenny. Just hang in there.  
  
Back in the hospital, Ms. Wakeman waits for the download to finish. Sheldon enters the room.  
  
SHELDON: How are you?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Oh, hello Sheldon. It's good to see you considering our circumstances.  
  
TUCK: You wouldn't believe what's happened to Jenny...  
  
SHELDON: Yeah I know. I uh... sorta saw it all.  
  
Sheldon looks at the communicator.  
  
SHELDON: What are you doing?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I sent Bradley to the lab where Zero was found. He downloading all of his information as we speak, but I'm going to need a suitable place to work with it.  
  
SHELDON: (Excited) You can work in my garage! It's kinda like a lab, and I have a lot of equipment you can use and a computer.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: That's a splendid idea!  
  
At that moment, the red light on the communicator turns green.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Excellent timing. Now all I need to do is call Bradley, sign out, and get to your house.  
  
In the lab basement, Brad peeks at the capsules encasing Jenny and Zero. Their eyes are still closed.  
  
BRAD: Maybe I can get the communicator and sneak out of here.  
  
He tip toes past the capsules and to the control panel, sweat rolling down his head. He looks at the communicator. The light is green.  
  
BRAD: (Low tone) Great!  
  
He pulls out the communicator and starts to head out the basement when the most dreaded thing happens.  
  
The communicator beeps loudly and Ms. Wakeman speaks.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Bradley, come back! I have all of Zero's data and I want you to meet me at Sheldon's house.  
  
Jenny and Zero open their eyes only to see Brad in plain view staring at them wide eyed.  
  
BRAD: Uhh... heh... heh... hello...  
  
Jenny and Zero holler simultaneously and shatter the capsules.  
  
In the hospital, Ms. Wakeman, Tuck, and Sheldon listen for a response. Brad yells.  
  
BRAD: They're here! Both of them! Help me...!  
  
His calls for help are shattered by laser fire.  
  
TUCK: Brad!!!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Oh no! He's done for! What can we do? Sheldon?  
  
Sheldon has disappeared from the room.  
  
Sheldon runs behind his home and pulls a covering off a repaired Silver Shell.  
  
SHELDON: It's a good thing I made a few adjustments. Now I'm ready to face Jenny and Zero. Hang on Brad! The Silver Shell is on his way!  
  
End Chapter 15 


	16. Escape

Chapter 16  
  
The communicator lay broken in front of Brad. His hand was partially burned by the explosion. Jenny and Zero approach him slowly with a glare in their eyes. He backs off trying to sweet talk his way out of this seemingly inescapable situation.  
  
BRAD: Hey... didn't mean to disturb your little nap... (Whimper) can't we just be friends...?  
  
Zero raises his fist in the air and brings it crashing to the ground. The force of impact creates a shockwave that knocks Brad into the staircase.  
  
Brad scrambles to run up the stairs, but Jenny blasts them. The stairs collapse just as Brad is reaching the top. He grabs the ledge for dear life.  
  
Above Tremorton, Silver Shell flies in search of the lab. Sheldon inside, inputs some calculations.  
  
SHELDON: This tracking system should be able to trace that last signal from Brad's communicator and follow Jenny and Zero's energy signature.  
  
The screen beeps.  
  
SHELDON: Found you! Here we go!  
  
Silver Shell speeds off.  
  
In the basement, Brad still holds the ledge. Zero jumps from below him and to the basement entrance, thus standing over Brad.  
  
BRAD: Uhh... nice jump?  
  
Brad suddenly realizes that he is still wearing the jetpack. He let's go of the ledge with his right hand a grabs a throttle. Zero aims his Z-buster at Brad.  
  
BRAD: See'ya!  
  
Brad pushes the throttle button and lifts off. Zero jumps back to avoid getting hit. Brad exits the lab and starts heading back to Tremorton. He looks behind himself.  
  
Jenny bursts through the lab roof and shoots at Brad. Brad dodges the shots. Jenny then fly in to the wood, out of Brad's sight.  
  
BRAD: Where'd she go?  
  
Jenny suddenly comes up from below (still behind Brad), holding Zero by the hand and throwing him at Brad.  
  
BRAD: (Surprised) Whaaaoooo!!!  
  
Zero fires a level 2 buster shot and hits Brad's jetpack. The jetpack stops working and Brad fall to the ground. Before he reaches the trees he is caught.  
  
Brad looks up, fearful of whom it may be.  
  
It's Silver Shell.  
  
SILVER SHELL: Do not fear young citizen! The Silver Shell is ready for battle this time!  
  
BRAD: That's great and all, but could you set me down somewhere safe before you fight?  
  
SILVER SHELL: Not a problem!  
  
Silver Shell goes back to Tremorton. Jenny and Zero follow closely. Silver Shell turns head and fires his eye lasers at Jenny. The blast disrupts her, thus causing her to crash with Zero.  
  
Zero gets up and growls as Silver Shell disappears from view.  
  
Back in Tremorton, Silver Shell lands in front of Sheldon's house.  
  
BRAD: Thanks for getting me out of there and dropping me off here.  
  
SILVER SHELL: Nothing the Silver Shell can't handle!  
  
BRAD: The same way you can handle Jenny and Zero?  
  
SILVER SHELL: That's a little different. That blast I gave them isn't going to keep them down for long. I'll have to go and get ready for them again.  
  
BRAD: You do that. I have to wait for Ms. Wakeman and Sheldon.  
  
SILVER SHELL: So long!  
  
Silver Shell flies away then makes a big loop around to the back of Sheldon's house.  
  
Sheldon gets out and cover the Shell. He then lets Brad into the garage.  
  
BRAD: I thought you were with Ms. Wakeman.  
  
SHELDON: I came ahead to get things ready for her. (He looks down the block) Here she comes with Tuck!  
  
Everyone goes into the garage. The computer is set and Ms. Wakeman begins to work on Zero's data. What she finds is astonishing.  
  
End Chapter 16 


	17. Nature of the Virus

Chapter 17  
  
Ms. Wakeman has never encountered anything like this before.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: It's called the Maverick Virus. It has the ability to take control of any robot and pass on to others.  
  
BRAD: So it can control any robot it comes into contact with.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Correct. It also increases their strength and power by 100%. The infected robot's mind is corrupted and acts upon the will of the virus.  
  
SHELDON: (In awe) What kind of mind does it take to create such a virus? Why would it even be considered?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I would like to know that as well. The only command I could make sense of was to destroy and nothing more. I cannot figure what kind of gain that would attain.  
  
TUCK: (Sarcastic) Yeah, like every other villain out there.  
  
SHELDON: Can it be deleted?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: That's another problem. The virus duplicates and takes control of most major functions, especially those of memory.  
  
BRAD: That's why Zero couldn't recall his creator!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: That information is unfortunately too fragmented to access or fix.  
  
SHELDON: So we've reached a dead end with that. What can we do about the virus?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I don't know.  
  
Tuck picks at a band-aid on his arm.  
  
BRAD: Stop that Tuck. Do you want another shot?  
  
Ms. Wakeman's eyes widen.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: A shot? I know what to do!  
  
SHELDON: (Excited) Well, what is it?!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: A vaccine. I could make a vaccine to disable the Maverick Virus.  
  
BRAD: That's a great idea! Can you make it now?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I need to study the virus more. Right now we need to hope that XJ-9 and Zero don't decide to make another visit.  
  
BRAD: I wouldn't worry about that. Silver Shell took care of them on my way back here.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Well then I'll start. For now, you boys need some sleep.  
  
BRAD: Me and Tuck will go home. We'll have to explain all of this dad.  
  
Brad and Tuck leave.  
  
SHELDON: If it's okay with you Ms. W, I'll stay up to help you. I'm pretty good with gizmos and stuff.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I don't see why not.  
  
Ms. Wakeman and Sheldon work on into the night.  
  
Meanwhile, Jenny and Zero are back in the old lab sleeping. Jenny raises her head and opens her eyes.  
  
JENNY: Mom.  
  
End Chapter 17 


	18. Solution

Chapter 18  
  
The light of the sun pierces the sky as dawn approaches. Ms. Wakeman and Sheldon were up all night working on the virus. Brad and Tuck are eager to see the results.  
  
BRAD: What's the news?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I want you to see this.  
  
Ms. Wakeman direct Brad and Tuck to a glass containment unit. Inside it, tiny red robots move about.  
  
TUCK: Your gonna have robot bugs freak the virus out of Jenny?  
  
Brad smacks him in the back of his head.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: This is an experiment Sheldon and I did to observe the virus' effects. (She holds up a tiny black robot) This robot is infected with the Maverick virus. Watch what happens when I put it with the other.  
  
As soon as the robot is placed down it attacks the other robots. It destroys some, but spares others.  
  
BRAD: So it's destructive, we know that already.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Yes, but look at what it does to the ones that still live.  
  
The black robot grabs each survivor one by one and lets out an electric surge. Each of them turn black and try to escape. Ms. Wakeman picks up a remote and shuts them off.  
  
Sheldon picks them up and crushes them.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: As we have just observed, the virus is passed through surges. I can use that ability for the vaccine.  
  
TUCK: Isn't that like the time you had you put those jumps starter thingies on Jenny when she had a Cluster bug in her? We can't even get close to her.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: That's true, so we're going to have to get it to her from a distance.  
  
BRAD: Can the vaccine work on Zero?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: (Unsure) I don't see why not. His structure is not all that different from XJ-9's.  
  
Explosions are heard in the distance.  
  
SHELDON: There they go again...  
  
Brad looks at Sheldon.  
  
BRAD: Sheldon, you know Silver Shell right?  
  
SHELDON: Yeah I do. Why?  
  
BRAD: We need him to keep the city in tact while Ms. Wakeman works on a way to transfer the vaccine.  
  
SHELDON: Great idea. I'll go get him now.  
  
Sheldon runs out the house. Silver Shell burst in a moment later.  
  
TUCK: That was fast.  
  
SILVER SHELL: There is trouble afoot I hear!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: XJ-9 and Zero are in the city right now and...  
  
SILVER SHELL: Say no more! I'm on my way!  
  
Silver Shell speed to the city.  
  
Jenny and Zero are at the Mall parking lot. Zero releases energy from his body, clearing out any vehicle around him. Jenny grabs the wrecked cars and hurls them into the mall. Silver Shell lands in front of her.  
  
SILVER SHELL: Don't make this hard Jenny.  
  
Jenny transforms her fists of fury and tries to punch Silver Shell. He doges it and shoots his laser eyes at her. It misses and Jenny lands a punch on his chest. Zero laughs in amusement.  
  
Silver Shell lies still. Jenny approaches him. Silver Shell grab her by the leg and throws her into Zero.  
  
Zero gets up enraged. He fires his Z-buster. Silver Shell counters the shot with his lasers.  
  
Sheldon is unsure of what to do next.  
  
SHELDON: All I can do is stay as far as I can from him.  
  
Back at the house, Ms. Wakeman steps outside, where Brad waits.  
  
BRAD: Is it done?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Yes it is. XJ-9's life is in your hands now.  
  
She hands a buster cannon to him.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Do it... with this V-Buster! 


	19. Prelude to Battle

Chapter 19  
  
With out time to waste, Brad hurries towards the city.  
  
The air is filled with smoke. A battle of arms rages between Silver Shell and Jenny. Zero watches with his ever constant grin.  
  
Silver Shell grabs broken wires and short circuits Jenny.  
  
As she gets up, Zero stands in front of her and gestures her to step back. She does so. Zero now points to Silver Shell.  
  
SILVER SHELL: You want me? Come and get it.  
  
Simultaneously, they dash towards one another.  
  
Brad passes by the mall. He stops and looks in. Many of the teens from school are hiding in fear of the battle ensuing. He runs to them.  
  
BRAD: Come on guys! We need to help Jenny!  
  
Brit stands up from the crowd.  
  
BRIT: Help her?! That mechanical nightmare is trying to destroy everyone and everything!  
  
Everyone agrees.  
  
BRAD: She doesn't really mean it!  
  
TIFF: She aimed directly at us when we walked out of Jean Filipes!  
  
Brad gives her a dirty look. It's no secret they've tried to hurt Jenny before.  
  
BRAD: Maybe she meant it a little, but that's not the point. She contracted a virus from Zero and she's practicallya slave to it.  
  
The teens murmur on whether they should help or not.  
  
BRAD: (Angery)Jenny risked her life more than once for all of you, no matter how unappreciative you show yourselves to be. I think it's time to pay back the favor!  
  
These words puts the crowd to shame. One boy steps forward.  
  
BOY: (Confident)What can we do?  
  
Brad smiles.  
  
BRAD: I need to get a clear shot at Jenny with this (He shows them the V- buster).  
  
Back in the city, the battle between Silver Shell and Zero escalates.  
  
The town center is in ruins, like a scene out of WWII.  
  
Silver Shell keeps firing his eye lasers, but Zero continues to counter them with his Z-saber.  
  
Zero leaps high into the air and lands a kick in Silver Shells face.  
  
Silver Shell backs off staggering.  
  
SHELDON: He knocked the navigation system out of sync!  
  
Silver Shell clumsily hobbles around the collapsed debris. Zero tries to shoot him with his Z-buster, but Silver Shell unwittingly avoids the shots.  
  
Agrivated, Zero uproots a light pole and swings at Silver Shell, thus hitting him through several piles of car heaps. Silver Shell stays down. Sheldon scrambles to get the navigation systems back and with success.  
  
SHELDON:(Excited) Yes!... (sudden fear)uh oh...  
  
Zero has his Z-buster fully charged and pointing directly at Silver Shell's chest cavity.  
  
However, his chance to fire is disturbed when a brick strikes him in the back of his head.  
  
Zero turns to see only a mob of teenagers armed with pipes, bats, rocks and a whole lot of others.  
  
Zero signal to Jenny to get rid of them, but as she readies to attack, Brad steps in front of her.  
  
BRAD: It ends here.  
  
He aims the V-buster.  
  
End Chapter 19 


	20. One Down

Chapter 20  
  
Brad fires the V-buster, but Jenny dodges it only enough for it to touch her side.  
  
JENNY: AAARRRHHH!!!  
  
Zero is a little surprised by this. Brad aims again and fires at Zero.  
  
Zero deflects the shot with his Z-saber sending it back to Brad.  
  
BRAD: AAAHH!  
  
Brad ducks to avoid being struck.  
  
Meanwhile, the others try to resuscitate Jenny. Their extensions of help are only met with an explosion of energy.  
  
Jenny rises to look at the situation. She seems confused.  
  
Brit and Tiff are in her line of view.  
  
TIFF: Do you think she remembers the Mudslinger incident?  
  
Jenny bursts into a rage firing onto everyone.  
  
BRAD: That is one major mood swing.  
  
Zero dashes to the crowd ready to melee his Z-saber, but Silver Shell grabs him by the leg and slams him to the ground.  
  
SHELDON: You're not getting away that easily!  
  
Silver Shell jumps back. Zero gets up, drops his Z-saber and clenches his fists.  
  
They both break into a fist fight.  
  
Jenny continues to shoot at everyone. A boy throws a bottle of water at her. Jenny shoots it, but the water short circuits her.  
  
BRAD: Now's my chance!  
  
He tries to fire the V-buster, but it fails to activate.  
  
BRAD: NO! What's wrong with this thing?!  
  
Jenny revives and shakes her head. She sees Brad and goes to him.  
  
When Brad looks up, Jenny punches him to the next block.  
  
Severely weakened, Brad tries the V-buster again. It fails.  
  
Jenny stands above him ready to land the final blow. She transforms her Warhammer.  
  
BRAD: (Scared) Jenny...  
  
Water begins to hit Jenny from all directions.  
  
TUCK: There's enough water guns here for everyone!  
  
BRAD: (Smiling) Why that little gun runner...  
  
Jenny is helpless. Ms. Wakeman runs to Brad.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Here's a new power cell for the buster!  
  
She clips it into the V-buster. Brad aims and shoots.  
  
The shot directly hits Jenny. White electricity surges around her.  
  
JENNY: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Jenny collapses. Her dark violet color returns to it blue form.  
  
END Chapter 20 


	21. Desperation

Chapter 21  
  
Jenny lays motionless. Ms. Wakeman examines her.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Her system is in shock. I don't how long a system restore will take.  
  
BRAD: At least the virus is gone. Now to take care of Zero.  
  
The battle between Silver Shell and Zero continues.  
  
Silver Shell kicks Zero into the air and shoot his lasers. Zero blocks them with his arms. He then back-flips and shoots his Z-buster, charged at level 2. Silver Shells fires in a panic.  
  
Both blasts collide creating a shock wave that cuases Silver Shell to fall.  
  
SHELDON: Gotta use every precious second...  
  
Silver Shell rolls with the fall and readys his next shot. As soon as he looks up, Zero dive bombs him. He punches Silver Shell's head in.  
  
Zero laughs senslessly as Silver Shell tries to pull his head out.  
  
BRAD: Zero!  
  
Zero turn to Brad, who he sees standing over the now disabled Jenny. He takes notice of the V-buster and makes the connection between it and Jenny's condition. This causes him to worry.  
  
BRAD: You're next!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Wait!  
  
Brad fires the V-buster and hits Zero dead on.  
  
A white surge flows all around Zero.  
  
BRAD: Gotcha...  
  
ZERO: Rrrruuuaaaaahhhh!!!  
  
A purple surge bursts out from Zero. He looks up without any sign of weakness.  
  
BRAD: (Suprised) Why didn't it work?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Zero has been exposed to the Maverick Virus for a longer period of time. A charged buster shot should take him down.  
  
Zero starts to walk up to Brad and Ms. Wakeman slowley.  
  
BRAD: Stay back!  
  
Zero stops, then tranforms his Z-buster.  
  
BRAD: No you don't...!  
  
Brad goes trigger happy with the V-buster. Zero leaps and dodges in all directions. He somersualts over his Z-saber, picking it up. He blocks the shots.  
  
By now Silver Shell has gotten his head back out. He sees that Zero is preoccupied with Brad. Zero is in a vulnerable position.  
  
Silver Shell jumps and grabs Zero from behind. The suprised Zero struggles to break free, but Silver Shell's hold remains strong.  
  
Brad sees this as the perfect opprotunity.  
  
BRAD: Here we go!  
  
He holds down the trigger button and the V-buster begins to glow as its charge increases.  
  
Of the three lights on the buster, one lights up then two.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: A third level charge takes a high amount of power. Don't mess this up!  
  
BRAD: (Sarcastically) Great, no pressure for me.  
  
The third light goes on.  
  
BRAD: It's ready!  
  
Zero, sensing the seemingly inevitable, tranforms his Z-buster, which is already glowing red.  
  
SILVER SHELL: No! He was charging his buster the whole time!  
  
Zero raises his buster and fires at Brad and Ms. Wakeman. His struggling with Silver Shell threw off his aim, so the four beams strike directly in front off them. The force of the blast is like that of a bomb. Smoke and dust enshrouds the area.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: (Coughing) Bradley! Are you all right?  
  
As the vision clears, Brad steps forward out of the cloud.  
  
BRAD: I'm OK, but I lost the V-buster.  
  
END Chapter 21 


	22. Tides of Battle

Chapter 22  
  
Lost. The V-buster is lost. It couldn't have been lost in a more convienient time.  
  
Zero was nowhere in sight and the dust was still settling.  
  
Silver Shell stood up, his gears sqeaking loudley as he struggled to remain erect.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: You lost him?!  
  
Silver Shell shrugs.  
  
Zero's laugh echos all around them.  
  
BRAD: Now we're sitting ducks...  
  
Everyone becomes tense. An eerie silence is present.  
  
TUCK: (Scared) Is Jenny better yet?  
  
Ms. Wakeman looks around.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: XJ-9 is gone too.  
  
The footsteps of a robot are heard.  
  
Everyone looks around. The steps stop.  
  
BRAD: We need to find that V-buster.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Agreed. Split into groups and start looking, this dust isn't goning to clear anytime soon.  
  
The groups are formed and dispatched. Brad, Ms. Wakeman and Tuck stay together.  
  
Silver remains stationary, using his infare red vision to keep track of movement and serve as a first warning of Zero's precense.  
  
The teens search and feel around for any sign of the lost buster gun. The dust makes it difficult for them to see or breath easily.  
  
Meanwhile, Sheldon sits in the Silver Shell watching the screen carefully. He can clearly see everyone searching, but there is no sign of Zero.  
  
SHELDON: He probably ran away again. I guess I can relax a little bit.  
  
Sheldon leans back in his seat.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
The alarm inside Silver Shell goes off. Sheldon jumps from his seat.  
  
SHELDON: (Alarmed) Where?! Where's that coming from?!  
  
Silver Shell turns around only to be greeted by the siluette of Zero. The screen goes blank.  
  
A group returns and finds the now lifeless Silver Shell.  
  
GIRL: (Frightened) He's here, he's gonna get us...  
  
BOY: This is not cool man! We're gonna die...  
  
SPIKE HAIRED BOY: (Unphased by any of this) He can't get all of us! What can one lousy blonde do?  
  
To the horror of the other two teens, Zero appears right behind them.  
  
Brad, Tuck and Ms. Wakeman are alerted to the screams echoing in the dust cloud. Brad picks up a pipe.  
  
Spike boy sits up on the ground with a black eye.  
  
SPIKE HAIRED BOY: Don't kill me, please!  
  
Zero grabs him by one of the points of his apparent hair style and lifts him from the ground.  
  
SPIKE HAIRED BOY: I don't think blondies are dumb, in fact your hair looks great!  
  
Zero puts his Z-saber to his neck.  
  
ZERO: Spikey... dead...  
  
Brad jumps out of the dust cloud and knocks Zero's saber out of hand with the pipe. Zero drops the kid and the group runs away.  
  
Brad hits Zero in the head. Zero picks up his saber nonchalantly. Brad hits him again, yet again with no affect.  
  
Zero grabs Brad by the neck and starts to choke him.  
  
ZERO: Stupid kid...  
  
Silver Shell weakly raises his head.  
  
SILVER SHELL: I... don't...have much... power... left...  
  
Zero sees him. Silver Shell fires one last blast at Zero back. Zero drops Brad and leaps high into the air.  
  
BRAD: (Gasping) We're doomed!  
  
Zero, while still in the air, prepares his Z-saber for his next devastating attack. A gust of wind blows, clearing out the dust cloud.  
  
Everyone waits for the impending blow.  
  
The sound of collapsing debri is heard follows by the familiar sound of a buster charge.  
  
Brad looks to see where it is coming from. Not too far away, he spots Jenny with the V-buster!  
  
Jenny fires the V-buster at full charge. The massive ball of energy go straight to Zero.  
  
As he falls, Zero sees the shot coming for him. There is nothing he can do to stop it. It is a direct hit.  
  
The surge of power lights up the sky like a second sun.  
  
ZERO: EEEEEEEERRRRRR...AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!  
  
The light goes out. Zero slams into the ground. He is unconciouse. Small white surges spark around him.  
  
His dark grey armor changes back to red. The "W" on his head piece disappears.  
  
END Chapter 22 


	23. Aftermath

Chapter 23  
  
Jenny drops the V-buster and falls on her back.  
  
JENNY: We... won...  
  
She sighs with great relief.  
  
Tuck runs up to Jenny.  
  
TUCK: Jenny! Your OK!  
  
He jumps up and hugs her as she sits up. Brad and Ms. Wakeman go to Jenny as well. Ms. Wakeman checks Jenny's system.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: All your functions are working efficiently. There is no trace of the Maverick Virus.  
  
BRAD: How much do you remember?  
  
Jenny thinks for a moment.  
  
JENNY:The last thing I remember was fighting Zero. He had me by the neck, then I just blacked out.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: You were running amok with Zero for almost two days.  
  
JENNY: (Disbelief) Really!?  
  
BRAD: Heck yeah! Both of you went attacking everyone and even tried to kill me.  
  
Brad suddenly turns around.  
  
BRAD: Zero!  
  
He picks up a broken beam and approaches Zero's battered body.  
  
BRAD: We can't let this happen agian.  
  
He raises the beam to strike Zero.  
  
JENNY: Stop! Don't kill him!  
  
Brad is confused.  
  
BRAD: He's a monster Jenny. He'll never stop. That what the virus does.  
  
JENNY: Right, that's what the VIRUS does.  
  
BRAD: Jenny...  
  
JENNY: (To Ms. Wakeman) Mom, am I a monster?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Of course not!  
  
JENNY: I remember, for a split moment, that I was in Zero's lair and I uttered your name mom. So I'm not a monster, just like that monster you fought was not Zero.  
  
Brad drops the beam.  
  
BRAD: Can you remove the virus from his system Ms. Wakeman?  
  
Ms. Wakeman looks a little upset.  
  
BRAD: Great, more bad news.  
  
JENNY: (Worried) Mom?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: The virus was purposely integrated into Zero. It is a part of him from which he draws most of his power. If I just delete it, he will die.  
  
BRAD: If that wasn't Zero, then he deserves to live, even with the virus right?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: That would be a bad idea.  
  
Tuck gets mad.  
  
TUCK: That's like killing a normal person with an incurable disease!  
  
They all look at Tuck, then Zero.  
  
JENNY: Zero... to live, or to die?  
  
END Chapter 23 


	24. Paths

Chapter 24  
  
1 month later...  
  
Insurance. You gotta love it.  
  
The Wakeman home never looked so good. Jenny's room had more space for personal items.  
  
The new lab too was larger. It needed the space for Ms. Wakeman's new computer and something a little extra.  
  
Jenny enters the lab.  
  
JENNY: Is it ready?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Not yet. Why don't you come back later, XJ-9.  
  
JENNY: (Rolls her eyes and sighs) Fine.  
  
Jenny flys out.  
  
Tremorton seems to be recooperating well. Much of the destroyed properties have been cleaned out and are now in preparation for rebuilding.  
  
JENNY: (To herself) At least some people could get jobs in those sites, but I can't help feeling bad for the owners and occupants. At least mom was able to cover for them.  
  
With Ms. Wakeman being the genius that she is, it only took a few simple inventions to make enough money to serve as compensation for those people.  
  
The other teens just avoided the subject of what happened with Jenny and Zero. Some things are just best left unspoken.  
  
Jenny arrives at the outskirts of the city. The old lab where she found Zero still stands. She walks in.  
  
The interior is just as they left it, a mess of destruction.  
  
Jenny reaches into her belly compartment and pulls out the blueprint and info Brad managed to retrieve during the battle with Zero.  
  
She sighs and tosses them on the floor. She goes outside. She looks at the lab.  
  
JENNY: That kind of robot should never be built again.  
  
She arms her cannons and fires. The lab is destroyed. Jenny then flames it to incinerate any thing that may remain. She stays and watches the fire burn for hours, then it finally dies out.  
  
Her telecom comes out.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: XJ-9, it's ready.  
  
JENNY: OK, I'll go get tell them.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Good, see you here.  
  
JENNY: Bye.  
  
The telecom closes and Jenny is back in the air. She goes straight to Brad's house.  
  
Jenny knocks at the door and waits. Brad answers.  
  
BRAD: Hey Jen!  
  
JENNY: Hi Brad. It's ready.  
  
BRAD: Alright, we'll meet you there.  
  
JENNY: OK.  
  
Jenny goes home and to the lab.  
  
JENNY: They should be here shortly.  
  
A moment later, Brad enters, followed by Tuck.  
  
BRAD: It looks good. Almost like the other one.  
  
TUCK: Does it work the same?  
  
A third person enters.  
  
ZERO: Only one way to find out.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Go ahead in, Zero.  
  
The capsule opens, just like the first one. Zero steps in and it closes.  
  
Ms. Wakeman activates an screen next to her computer. It displays Zero's status.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: How does your head feel?  
  
ZERO: Fine. No pain.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Good. That encryption I gave you will keep the virus isolated to your power grid alone and out of your mind, but you won't be at full power.  
  
ZERO: That's alright, as long as I can live.  
  
Everyone smiles.  
  
ZERO: I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here.  
  
JENNY: It's no problem!  
  
MS WAKEMAN: It also gives me the opprotunity to study you more in depth. Safely of course.  
  
TUCK: Does he have to sleep in there too?  
  
ZERO: I have to, I don't have a sleep mode like Jenny does.  
  
He steps out.  
  
ZERO: Just two questions remain. Who created me and why?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: I'm sure in time we'll find out.  
  
ZERO: That may be true, but until then... what purpose do I serve?  
  
JENNY: Your strong Zero. A powerful robot. You could help me fight crime here in Tremorton.  
  
TUCK: (Rolling his eyes) I'm sure you'd like that Jenny.  
  
Brad gives Tuck the evil eye.  
  
TUCK: Heh, heh...  
  
ZERO: That'll be great! At least I'll be able to atone for that damage I've done.  
  
JENNY: If that's how you feel, then I guess that's alright.  
  
MS WAKEMAN: Now that that's settled, we have one more thing to discuss.  
  
ZERO: What's that?  
  
MS WAKEMAN: What to do with that hair of yours.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Later that night, Zero stands on the roof looking at the stars.  
  
Jenny joins him.  
  
JENNY: Penny for your thoughts?  
  
ZERO: Just admiring the stars.  
  
JENNY: Do you think you'll be effective in your fighting now that your powers been cut?  
  
ZERO: I'm not worried. I didn't need the virus to take on Silver Shell... Is he ok?  
  
JENNY: Ha ha. He's fine. He's still a little rusty since he fought you.  
  
ZERO: That's good to hear.  
  
JENNY: Oh well. I'm going to Mezmers with Brad. Wanna come?  
  
ZERO: Your rep's been beaten up enough. I'll just pass.  
  
JENNY: I guess I'll see you later.  
  
She flys off.  
  
Zero stays on the roof and continues watching the stars.  
  
Jenny looks back at him.  
  
JENNY: What a way for him to start life... as a teenage robot.  
  
THE END 


End file.
